Won't Be His Last
by Jigoku No Hana
Summary: Break drabble from the flashbacks in episode 17


Title: Won't Be His Last

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. Sadly. AHHHHH

Warning: Spoilers for episode 17, Unbetaed

A/N: I will not be held responsible for the death of anyone who reads this fic.

On with the fail!

* * *

He stared out the window at the bright sunny garden as he sat on the ledge. He looked up at his own reflection; the bandage over his left eye reminded him of his sin. All the people he sacrificed, the little girl who had died. He covered his face with both his hands, nails digging into his forehead.

He hated the Will of the Abyss. This wasn't what he wanted! That wasn't supposed to happen! She _tricked _him, twisted the wish that he would do anything to achieve into a nightmare he would do anything to escape.

"_Please don't leave! I'll be all alone…" _

The girl's voice echoed in his head. The girl the Will of Abyss had killed. She had let the rest of the family live for four more years, but for the price of a little girl who should have survived? It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it at all.

_If you didn't make the wish, she would have lived. _

He froze when realisation hit. It wasn't the Will of the Abyss, was it? No it was him. Why, just why didn't he stay with her? If he had done that none of that would have happened. She would still be alive and well.

He began clawing at his empty eye socket though the bandage, clawing at his sins and regrets, like as if that would make them go away.

"Hey did you see that guy?"

He listened to the conversation in the hallway.

"Yeah, the guy Lady Sharon found half-dead right?

"He's so creepy! How could they just take in such a suspicious guy like that?"

He felt the warm red blood drip down the left side of his face and onto his clothes. "Hey! Stop that!" A boy, 17 maybe 18 pulled his hand away from his face. "If you do that it'll…" "Shut up!" He yelled as he hit him away, causing his him to fall down and his glasses to fall off onto the red carpet.

"Leave me be. Don't come near me!" His voice had a dangerous lilt in it. "Don't…Don't look at me!" He hated it. He hated anyone looking at him. Their eyes were all full of judgement and honestly, he felt like he wasn't worth their gazes anymore.

_Why wasn't I at my master's side?! Why wasn't I more aware of the surrounding nobles?! _

He heard footsteps. Soft, slow ones. He recognised it as Lady Sherry's. She bent down, picked up Liam's glasses and held it out for him. He took them gratefully and thanked her as he stood up.

Sherry smiled then looked up at him, watching as the blood dripped onto his clothes, the ones that she had given him, his being all tattered. She walked up to him, her daughter followed behind as she held her dress.

"Oh my, you're getting blood all over your clothes." She said as she gently tapped his head with her knuckles. "Now that won't do will it?" He looked up at her as she smiled at him.

There was no judgement in her eyes. It amazed him. They looked so clear, calm, and almost hypnotic. He then looked back down. He wasn't worth the kindness that she was giving him. He had killed her. That little girl he wanted so badly to protect.

"Now don't do it again okay?" She rather playfully chided. He slowly nodded but his eyes never left the hand that was on the ledge. Liam was in awe of Lady Sherry. How she had talked to him. How she seemed to know what to say.

"Now, let's get you some new clothes." She said as she gently put her hand on his shoulder. He twitched slightly but still nodded and stood up.

He had changed and now he was alone again. He stood beneath a tree, taking refuge from the heat of the sun. Lady Sherry had helped him to change his bloodied bandage as well.

So there he stood, hiding from the sun, his mind still on his regrets. _If I didn't make that wish… _he thought to himself. _She would have lived…_ He was getting eaten alive by his regrets, slowly and bit by bit, his heart was falling into the bitter embrace of it's darkness.

He looked to his side and watched as Lady Sherry was getting pulled along by her daughter towards him. Sharon looked up at him and smiled. Smiled so innocently, like as if there wasn't a care in the world.

She disclosed a yellow flower that she had been holding behind her back and lifted it up to him. He was slightly shocked but took the flower slowly and gently, like as if it would break with the slightest of breeze that passed by.

"Onii-san looked so sad just now..." She explained as she looked down slightly as if she had done something wrong. "So I wanted to cheer him up!" She said, a bigger smile replaced the previous one.

The darkness seemed to loosen it's grip slightly when she said that. The weights that he never realised he was carrying seemed lighter. A soft smile embraced his lips. His first smile since he had come out of the Abyss.

How was it that such simple words could do so much? That one flower could make him finally smile in truth again?

Well, it didn't matter then because what he did know was that this small smile of his would definitely not be his last in the Rainsworth family. He knew that he could call this place 'Home'.

**THE END**

* * *

Gah, don't kill me! –hides in corner- I know, this does absolutely no justice what so ever to Break or anyone else involved in it for that matter. But then again I kinda just did it on a whim so yeah. Roar

Many things about this fic is done for the first time like first one shot, first PH fic (And I killed it!), first time it's revolving around one certain character, first time there's no OC… yeah

I tried not to mention his name during this entire fic (not sure why) so, sorry if it's confusing or anything :\ And I used reference from ep 17. (notice how when she gave him the flower she and Sherry are wearing the same thing from earlier? Assumed that it was the same day)

ANYWAY! I hope no one died from this, criticism is encouraged, can't blame no one if there's flames, and if you like it you're made of pure awesomeness

YAY

_Jigoku No Hana_


End file.
